UWO (United Wrestling Organization)
by bluethunder25
Summary: Unique characters, in-depth storylines, and innovative, non-stop, heart-pounding action! It all comes to you in the United Wrestling Organization where every wrestler has some kind of gimmick. If you thought you knew was pro wrestling was, you're dead wrong. So prepare yourself as the ultimate experience comes your way in the UWO!
1. The Opportunity of a Lifetime

The Curious Snooper, a local news station in South California. Here, dozens of men and women toiled endlessly to find and give the most riveting stories imaginable. From the case of a man who was born with no kneecaps, to a rumor about the Jersey Devil and Bigfoot having a baby, to even stories about a frog with rabbit ears living in the swamps of central Florida.

Yeah, suffice to say, the Curious Snooper wasn't the best well-known news station or newspaper in the world as most, if not all, of their stories were far from the truth. Not a single newspaper nowadays went on the newsstands and viewership on their show was plummeting by the minute. And with financial problems breathing down their necks, it looked as if the future was anything but good for the Snooper. However, an opportunity arose that might change the newspaper's luck.

On a sunny day at the office, business was frantic as usual. Every employee and employer was at the end of their rope. The newspaper knew they needed something, anything to get people to grab issues of the Snooper off the stands.

Suddenly, a reporter for the paper, an Japanese woman with short black hair, rushed into the main office.

In the office was a stout gentlemen with short white hair. He was Mr. Burton Stout, the head of the Curious Snooper.

"Mr. Stout!" the reporter said before she tripped over herself a fell head first into Mr. Stout's desk.

"Oh! What is it now, Wushi?!" said Stout.

"I've have something that might just interest you!" Wushi exclaimed, rubbing her nose.

"Is it another conspiracy story about Eddie Murphy secretly being a werewolf?!" said Stout.

"Hey, he was a dragon once," said Wushi.

"That was in a movie!" said Stout.

"Based on a true story!" said Wushi.

Stout groaned in annoyance. Wushi Michaels was a dedicated reporter no doubt, but she didn't really bring in the money-making stories and at this hard time, the paper could not afford any more failures.

Nevertheless, Wushi reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a flyer and showed it to her boss.

The flyer had a picture of what looked like wrestlers of all different kinds and in the center, written in bold white letters read, "UWO: United Wrestling Organization." Below it read, "Coming Thursday, July 17th; O2 Arena; London, England."

Snatching the flyer out of Wushi's hands, Stout looked with intrigue as he caressed his broad chin. Wrestling was one of the hottest things going in the world and best of all, this was a true story they could cover.

"I like it! Michaels, I never thought I'd say this, but you're a genius!" exclaimed Stout.

"Thanks...hey!" Wushi said.

But before she could retort her boss' statement, Stout got out of his chair, grabbed her, and pushed her out the door, but not before giving her some money.

"So listen, here's some money for plane tickets to London. I want you to go over there and get as much dirt as you can and I mean lots of dirt. I want this office to be covered from head to toe in mulch! I want trees and bushes to be growing out of my nose! DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU GET THAT DIRT! But have fun with it, OK, that's all see ya later, bye," Stout said before he slammed the door shut.

So with the money in hand, Wushi headed off for what could be the greatest story she would ever find.

* * *

On a semi-hot night in London, England, the sounds of the excited screams of the thousands upon thousands of wrestling fans that gathered in front of the O2 Arena could be heard for miles. After all the advertising, commercials, and press conferences, the event had been sold out in only 20 minutes. The fans waited in front of the main entrance to present their tickets.

But if there was any true, undisputed example of UWO fandom, it was most definitely the two fans at the very front.

One was a white boy of about 22. After he presented his ticket, he ruffled up his short, wavy, dirty blond hair in excitement. He wore a white shirt that had the words, "UWO" in bold, dark green letters, tan short pants, and white sneakers.

The other was a white girl also of 22 with long black hair that went down just above her elbows. She wore the same shirt as the boy, black short pants, and white sneakers.

"I tell you, sis, this is gonna be awesome!" the boy exclaimed. "I still can't believe you got dad to fly us all the way out to London to see the UWO!"

"Well, it was only a matter of sweet talking, and promising him we wouldn't tell mom that the ring he got her for their anniversary came from a cereal box," said the girl.

The boy was named Joey and the girl was named Mary. They had heard about the UWO months ago and had been anxiously preparing for this day ever since.

* * *

Amongst the excitable crowd, with her camera hung over her neck, Wushi struggled her way through, taking pictures. While she was there, she took the time to interview a select number of people.

Her first one was a fat white guy with short blond hair.

"So tell me, sir, what brought you here tonight?" she asked.

"Well, I'm just such a big wrestling fan! I've been one since I was a kid, watching Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart, who are two of my favorite wrestlers and when I heard about this new wrestling league, I was just so excited! I even made custom UWO underwear! Check it out!" the guy said before he turned around, bent down, and revealed his underwear that had the words, "UWO" on them.

Wushi covered her eyes in disgust before going to another person for an interview. She was a black girl with short black hair.

"What are you most excited to see in the UWO?" she asked.

"Well I hope there are plenty of big, strong, extra-meaty, hunks of male. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can get me a little spank on the booty if ya know what I mean," the lady said.

"Psst, women," Wushi said before she walked away.

Each fan that Wushi interviewed seemed more excitable than the last. Eventually, she made her way to Joey and Mary.

"What are you two most looking forward to tonight?" she asked.

"I want non-stop, adrenaline-pumping action! I'm talkin' straight-up, bash em' in the face, stomp em' to the ground fighting!" Joey exclaimed.

Mary shoved her excitable brother out of the way to talk to Wushi. "I myself am looking forward to a more in depth analysis of the athletic ability of the competitors. I'm not so easy to impress, but I am obligated to give a new endeavor such as this a sporting chance," she said.

As she talked, her brother, quietly mocked her behind her back. Wushi chuckled a bit.

Mary kept talking until she called out her brother, saying she was aware of him mocking her, since this was something he did often.

Finally, after about an hour, the ticket taker got the word and announced that the arena was ready for seating. Without hesitation, the crowd gave their tickets to the taker and rushed into the arena, all squashing Wushi in the process. But despite the pain she was in, she stayed professional and continued her report.

Getting back to her feet, Wushi introduced herself to the ticket taker and informed her that she wanted entry into the building. However, the ticket taker in formed her that he was under strict orders to not let reporters inside. Despite this. Wushi begged him to let her in as this was the perfect opportunity for a good story, but he insisted that he couldn't let her in.

With that, Wushi walked off in disappointment. The opportunity of a lifetime was staring her in the face and she couldn't reach it. However, the young reporter was not about to give up so easily. One way or another, she was gonna get her story and if they wern't gonna let her in, then she was gonna find her own way in.


	2. UWO Debut Show July 17th, 2014 Part 1

The guests quickly filled their seats in the darkened O2 Arena. They did not want the audience to see the stage or the ring before the pay-per-view began, but they made sure to light the seating areas so the fans could see their seats. For the next hour and a half, the audience waited bated breath in anticipation for what was billed as the greatest sports entertainment spectacle on earth.

Joey and Mary sat in the middle seats in the center. Joey pulled out a green foam finger with 'UWO" in big bold white letters. He also had a big tub of buttered popcorn, a couple of hot dogs, nachos, Mike and Ike's, and a big Coke.

Mary meanwhile, took out a camera, ready to take pictures of certain events that took place at the event.

From backstage, crew members looked on from different points of the arena, checking on the seating. Once all the guests had taken their seats, they gave each other the word and one of the crew members gave the signal to the guys up in the truck.

And on that note, the last of the light in the arena instantly went out and the audience erupted for they knew that the show was about to begin.

* * *

Slowly, a haunting and mystifying tune enveloped the arena.

The audience remained silent, letting the music sink in as it grew more and more powerful into a burst of triumphant fanfare and then faded.

But this was only the beginning.

The audience looked in awe as from out of nowhere, what looked like an army of soldiers in glowing armor appeared. Their armor lit up in bright colors from green, to pink, to purple, red, orange, yellow, and blue as they marched down the stage and around the ring. They then proceded to pull out their glowing swords and lift them high in the air. Then from out of the ring floor, white pyro poured out like water and from four corners of the ceiling, pink, blue, green, and red pyro rained down. Finally, a giant octagon glowing in green slowly lowered from the ceiling to the ring floor, slowly spinning on its way down. When it landed, the octagon opened piece by piece, revealing a man in a suit of armor also glowing in green.

The audience applauded at this amazing sight. But there was still more to come.

The man in the suit slowly raised his hands towards the stage, causing it to glow bright green and then flash in different colors until finally, it, as well as the man in the suit, and the soldiers disappeared.

The crowd applauded again before a video appeared on the stage.

* * *

_The screen shows the camera running rapidly down an open road. Then images of a thunderstorm flash back and forth._

_"If you thought you knew pro wrestling..."_

_Various images appear._

_-Hulk Hogan slamming Andre the Giant-_

_-Shawn Michaels winning the WWE Championship-_

_-The formation of the NWO-_

_-Chris Benoit winning the World Heavyweight Championship-_

_-Undertaker throwing Mankind of Hell in a Cell-_

_-Floyd Mayweather knocking out the Big Show-_

_-Triple H winning the WWE Championship-_

_-The New Age Outlaws-_

_-The first episode of Monday Night RAW-_

_-The first episode of WCW Monday Nitro-_

_-Randy Savage hitting an elbow drop off the top rope-_

_-Ric Flair wooing-_

_-Various WWE and WCW Superstars-_

_"...you're dead wrong!"_

* * *

_UWO intro plays_

_Opening pyro_

_Pyro explodes outside the O2 Arena_

* * *

The crowd exploded as the lights came out.

The stage consisted of a large square video screen with two smaller ones on opposite sides of the bigger one. In between the two small screen was a half-octagonal entranceway.

Sitting at the announcers table were a man and a woman. The man was a black man with black hair and wearing a black baseball cap; gold, dollar bill sign shaped glasses, a gold grille, platinum rings on his index fingers and thumbs, a red and white jacket with the words 'Doug D' in bold white letters, red and white sweatpants, and red and white sneakers.

The woman was a white woman with spiky blond hair with pink and green highlights; she wore pink eyeliner; had silver hoop earrings; a silver nose piercing; a black shirt with the words, 'rock till I'm dead' in bold white letters; a scottish short skirt; black ladder style gloves; long black socks with white lines at the top; and black sneakers with white shoelaces.

"If you thought you knew pro wrestling, if you thought you knew sports entertainment, you're dead wrong!" the woman exclaimed. "The action is hot and the crowd is ear-piercingly loud as in front of over 17,000 people in the O2 Arena in London, England, the greatest wrestling show on earth is born! Get ready to have your senses blown, your sense of disbelief challenged, and your mind shattered into a million pieces as we welcome you to UWO! The United Wrestling Organization! I'm Jenny Zandra and an enourmous crowd has gathered across the pond for what promises to be the most exciting 2 hours of wrestling anywhere on the planet!"

"Yo, what up peoples! It's your man with the plan, the one that the women love and the men can't stand, the one and only Doug D!" the man exclaimed. "And we are packed to the brim here in the land of tea, crumpets, and the dukes of hazard! You may not make it to Wrestlemania, but we are bound for glory and are glad that you could make it to UWO! I thought a Justin Bieber concert was loud, but this one takes the cake!"

"OK, please tell me you did not just compare the UWO to Justin Bieber," Jenny said.

"Yeah, I guess that was over the line a bit," said Doug.

"A lot over the line actually," said Jenny.

* * *

As Wushi scaled the arena, she sweated like a pig as she climbed higher and higher.

"Think about the story," Wushi constantly said to herself until she finally got to the top.

After breathing a sigh of relief, she noticed a circular entranceway and made her way inside the arena.

* * *

Back in the arena, Doug and Jenny introduced the ring announcer for UWO, Sally Sue.

She was a white woman with long brown hair in pigtails. She wore a light brown cowboy hat, a red flannel shirt tied up above the belly button, blue shorts, and light brown cowboy boots.

"Evenin' ya'll! Welcome to the rip roarin-ess, ass-kicken-ness show on Mother Nature's patch, UWO! And now at this time, I would like to introduce ya'll to the president of the United Wrestling Organization, Mr. Fredrick Adams!" Sally proclaimed.

The instrumental version of "One" by Metallica played and the UWO president came out.

He was a tall white man with short blond hair and wore a navy blue suit.

"Well there's the main man in charge! The big cheese sandwich with a side of fries himself!" said Doug D.

Accompanying him with two guys in black suit who were carrying something large that was covered in a white cloth.

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder just what that is behind him," said Jenny.

Sally shook hands with Fredrick and then handed him the microphone before exiting the ring. Meanwhile, the two guys brought the mysterious item into the ring.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to UWO!" Fredrick exclaimed.

The crowd cheered as green pyro exploded out of the four corners of the ring.

Fredrick continued. "And tonight begins the frontier for a new generation of sports entertainment! And while we're on that subject, let's talk about our good friend, Vince McMahon."

The crowd booed at the mention of Vince's name.

Fredrick continued. "His views of 'sports entertainment' are much different from mine. To a hotshot billionaire like Mr. McMahon, 'sports entertainment' means little leprechauns engaging in Looney Toon style antics. 'Sports entertainment' to him means overrated, muscular prettyboys, and I'm not saying who *cough* Cena *cough* holding the World Title 11 out of 12 months of the year. To Vince McMahon, 'sports entertainment' means a 3-ring circus filled with untalented flying monkeys, focusing on comedy routines, celebrities and shamelessly shoving social media in people's faces!"

"Speak the truth!" said Jenny.

"I know that's right!" said Doug D.

At the snap of his fingers, Fredrick ordered the two guys to pull back the cloth, revealing a giant replica of the WWE logo, making the crowd boo even louder.

Fredrick continued. "You see, guys like Vince McMahon are 'by the books' guys. Guys who are afraid to break the rules once in a while. What was once attitude and ruthless aggression is now PG and child friendly. Well that's finished as of now. From this point on going forward, the REAL definition of sports entertainment is defined!"

Fredrick snapped his fingers again and from the ceiling, a giant boulder fell and crushed the WWE logo, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"Now that's sports entertainment!" said Jenny.

"Damn straight!" said Doug.

"And now let me take this opportunity to introduce you to UWO Commissioner, Salib Sahir!" Fredrick announced.

Arabian music played and Salib Sahir came out.

He was an Arabian looking man with a black goatee who wore a green turban and a white suit.

Salib shook hands with Fredrick before the latter gave him the floor.

"Welcome, my friends," said Salib. "I am honored to stand before you as the UWO commissioner. I can promise you that with me in charge, you can expect surprises up the wazzy-wazoo! So with that being said, let us get this formal engagement commenced!"

The crowd cheered as Salib left the ring.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wushi had made it into the arena and into the backstage area.

"Alright, I'm in," Wushi whispered to herself. "Now all I gotta do is find a story."

The determined reporter tiptoed her way through the backstage area so as to not garner any attention when she spotted a security guard.

He was a rather stout gentlemen. A black man who was eating a donut.

Wushi panicked as she didn't want to get caught, so she quickly to refuge in a nearby trash can as the security guard walked by.

"Neither rain nor sleet nor overly tight pans will keep the great Bert from keeping reporters out," the gurad said, spitting out pieces of dount in the process.

Once the coast was clear, Wushi emerged from the trash can with a banana peel on her head.

"Whew! That was close!" Wushi said before she removed the peel from her head, got out of the trash can and headed off.

* * *

The first match of UWO was about to begin.

"I Will Survive" by Gloria Gayner played and a woman entered onto the stage. She was a black woman with a large black afro. She wore white lipstick, silver hoop earrings, a white v-shaped crop top, white bell-bottom pants, and black boots.

"Introducing first, Diangela!" Sally announced.

When she entered, white lights strobed around the arena like a disco ball.

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm! Get me some of that fine ass!" said Doug.

"Geez, are all men just mindless sex zombies?!" said Jenny.

When Diangela entered the ring, she did a series of gyrations and disco moves.

The Irish Patriot music from WWE 13 played, then the lights in the arena turned dark green as if to resemble a forest. Then from out of the entrance came Alicia's opponent. She was a woman with pale white skin, a large nose, and dark red curly hair. She wore a green crop top with on strap on her left shoulder with black Celtic markings on it that was tattered at the bottom, a green skirt with black Celtic markings that was tattered at the bottom, green armbands with black Celtic markings, a round silver Celtic pendant around her neck, and light green boots.

"And her opponent, from County Meath, Ireland, Mirth!" Sally announced.

After Mirth entered the ring, she pointed her finger up in the air and walked towards the bottom ropes and did the same thing on the opposite side. She then took a microphone.

"Dia duit, tá mo ainm suairceas agus rugadh mé i gcaisleán. My name is Mirth and I am the Irish Warrior Princess. I'm called that because I was literally born in a castle. I've come here to the WWE for one purpose and one purpose only and that is shine my mighty light upon all who oppose me. The fighting spirit of the Irish burns within my soul and no woman, man and any other living thing will keep me from planting the green, white and orange colors of victory over my head," said Mirth before she got rid of the microphone and took off her pendant.

The bell rang and the match began.

"And we are now ready to begin this contest with Alicia Fox squaring off against Mirth who hails from County Meath, Ireland," said JR.

The match started with Diangela and Mirth in a lockup. Diangela got Mirth in a side headlock, but then Mirth pushed her against the ropes and hit her with a shoulder block. Diangela quickly got up and the two got in another lockup. Diangela once again got Mirth in a side headlock and Mirth pushed against the ropes against and got her with a single leg takedown. Diangela went for another lockup, but faked Mirth out and hit her with a gut kick, followed by a number of elbows to the face. She then Irish Whipped Mirth off the rope, but Mirth countered and whipped her off the ropes, then hit her with an armdrag takedown. Diangela quickly got up and Mirth hit her with a dropkick. Diangela got up again and Mirth hit her with a kick to the gut and Irish Whipped her into the upper left turnbuckle. Mirth charged in, but Diangela hit her with a boot, then retaliated with a number of kicks to the abdomen. She then ran off the rope and hit her with a side heel kick. She went for the cover and got a 2 count.

"Mirth calls herself the Irish Warrior Princess," said Jenny.

"Yeah, apparently because she was born in a castle, is that what she said?" asked Doug.

"Yes," Jenny answered. "Apparently, as the story goes, on the day Mirth was born, all the hospitals in County Meath were full. And her mother did not want to give birth to her out in the open, so they tried to find another place and they happened upon Trim Castle and decided to give birth to her there."

Diangela put Mirth in a headlock for about a minute until Mirth got up and hit her a number of elbows to her gut. She then ran off the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Diangela ducked it, then got her with a kick to the gut followed by a DDT before going for the cover. She got a 2 count. Diangela went to the upper left turnbuckle and climbed to the top rope. When Mirth got to her feet, she hit her with a front missile dropkick before going for the cover. She got a 2 count. Diangela picked up Mirth, got her on her shoulders, and got her with a gutbuster before going for the cover. She got another 2 count. Diangela then struck with a flurry of angry stomps then got Mirth in a seated position and ran off the ropes and got her with a runing dropkick and another cover. She got another 2 count. Diangela picked Mirth up and hit her with a boot to the gut, sending her to the lower left turnbuckle. She then went for a running dropkick, but Mirth caught it and fought back with a number of punches to the face. Diangela went for a clothesline, but Mirth ducked, ran off the ropes and hit her with a clothesline of her own.

"And Mirth with a vicious clothesline!" said Jenny.

Both competitors were down as the ref began the 10 count. Both managed to get up get up at the count of 8. Diangela went for a punch, but Mirth blocked it and hit her own punch, followed by two more. She then Irish Whipped her off the ropes, but Diangela countered and Irish Whipped her off the ropes and went for another clothesline, but Mirth ducked it, ran off the ropes, and hit her with a running hurricanrana. Mirth then ran off the ropes again and hit her with a flying shoulder tackle knocking her flat on the floor. With Diangela down, Mirth hit her with a standing moonsault and went for the pin. She got a 2 count. Mirth grabbed Diangela's legs and dragged her in front of the lower right turnbuckle and then springboarded her off of it, then hit from behind with a red, white, and blue powerbomb into a pin. She got a 2 count. Mirth ran off the ropes again and went for a big splash, but Diangela countered it with two knees to the gut. She then rolled Mirth into a schoolgirl pin. She got a 2 count. Mirth turned on her side and Diangela her with a hard kick to the back. Alicia then picked Mirth up, but then Mirth released herself from her grip and then bit her on the forehead.

"Damn! Look at that!" said Doug. "That crazy Irish bitch is really taking a bite out of Diangela!"

Mirth then hit Diangela with a backwards running neckbreaker and went for the cover. She got a 2 count. Mirth then picked her up and Irish Whipped her off the ropes, but Diangela grabbed onto the ropes, stopping the momentum. Mirth charged towards her, but she lifted her over the ropes. However, Mirth mangaed to land on the apron. When Diangela turned around, Mirth hit her with a punch to the face. But wen she went into the ring, Diangela got her with a kick to the face. She then ran off the ropes and got Mirth with a running dropkick, knocking her off the apron. As Mirth got to her feet, Diangela ran off the ropes and got her with a suicude senton.

"Awesome!" Jenny exclaimed.

"One thing you need to learn about the ladies here in UWO, they are not afraid to take chances!" said Doug.

"Except when it comes to laying in bed with you of course," said Jenny.

"Ha, ha, ha," Doug said sacastically.

Diangela picked up Mirth, brought her back into the ring, and went for a cover. She got a 2 count. She then went to the lower left turnbuckle and climbed the top rope. When Mirth got to her feet, she went for a hurricanrana, but Mirth caught her and counter it into a powerbomb pin. She got a 2 count. Mirth picked up Diangela and went for a pumphandle slam, but Diangela countered it into a roll-up pin. She got a 2 count. As Mirth got to her feet, Diangela got her with a series of punches to the face, then ran off the ropes, but Mirth got her with a dropkick, then with her down, she ran off the ropes and got her with a big splash pin. She got a 2 count. Mirth picked up Diangela and banged her head against the lower right turnbuckle, then gave her shoulder to the gut. She then Irish whipped her to the upper left turnbuckle, but Diangela jumped to the top turnbuckle, then flipped over Mirth. Mirth went for a clothesline, but Diangela ducked and got her into a crucifix pin. She got a 2 count. When Mirth got to her feet, Diangela got her with a kick to the gut and hit her with a Sliced Bread #2 and went for the cover. She got a long 2 count. Diangela picked up Mirth tried to Irish whip her into the lower right turnbuckle, but Mirth countered it into an Irish whip of her own that bounced her off the ropes. Mirth hit Diangela with a scoop slam, then a spinning leg drop before going for the cover. She got a 2 count. Mirth picked up Diangela and went for a suplex, but Diangela countered it into a cradle pin. She got a 2 count. As Diangela got up, Mirth hit her with a quick clothesline. With Diangela down, Mirth grabbed one arm and one leg of hers and dragged her near the center of the ring. She then went to the lower left turnbuckle, climbed up, and hit her with a falling headbutt and went for the cover and got the win.

"Here is your winner, Mirth!" announced Sally.

"An impressive victory for the fair skinned maiden from the rolling green hills," said Jenny.

"And not a bad outing for the oh-so fine Diangela!" said Doug.

"D, she is way out of your league," Said Jenny. "She's a disco chick and you're a hip hop fool."

* * *

"OK, that was a seriously wild first match for the show!" said Joey.

"Personally, I thought it could've been better," said Mary.

"Are you kidding?! It was a back and forth contest between Diangela and Mirth! I especially liked the spots where Diangela got Mirth with that epic suicide senton!" said Joey. "And Mirth wasn't too bad either. I like her style and also she's pretty hot."

"Oh honestly, brother! Is that all you can think about?! Well, I'm not saying Mirth was bad, but as far as I'm concerner, she's got a long way to go before she pleases me. Biting on the forehead, an impressive wrestler does not make," said Mary. "And as for Diangela, well, I'm not too fond of the disco gimmick."

"I'm with you on that one. I mean what is this? The 40's?" said Joey.

"Disco was patented in the 70's," said Mary.

"Oh," Joey said, feeling embarrassed.

"But anyway, she does show promise, but only time can tell if she has the stuff or not," said Mary.

* * *

Backstage, Wushi snuck around, trying to see if she could find any people to interview. As she turned a corner, she spotted to her surprise, a japanese woman like herself sitting cross-legged on a table, meditating. She had short black hair and wore a body suit with legs. The suit was half black and half white with a yin yang symbol in the center and she also wore grey, sleeveless gloves.

"Hello?" Wushi said as she tried to get the woman's attention.

It seemed as though the woman was in a deep trance, but Wushi wasn't sure as she slowly inched a finger towards her and poked her. There was no response. She tried again, but still nothing. Over and over, she poked her, but no response. It was like she was unmovable. The young reporter was getting a giggle out of this now. Once again, she tried poking the woman, but as she did, the woman opened her pupiless eyes and scared her out of her wits, making her fall back in front of another woman who was cartwheeling. The japanese woman went back to meditating.

The woman who Wushi bumped into was a white woman with light brown hair in pigtails held together by pink and yellow bows. She wore a blue, sleeveless top with yellow polka dots, a white skirt with pink stripes, a long dark blue sock with red stripes on her right foot and a long green sock with oange poka dots on her left foot, and pink shoes with green shoelaces.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" the woman said. "I am such a klutzoid 2.0!"

"No, no, it's OK," said Wushi.

"Hi there, hi there! I'm Katie!" the woman said as she stood on her hands.

"Uh...I'm Wushi, reporter for the Curious Snooper," said Wushi.

Katie jumped to her feet in excitement at the revelation that Wushi was a reporter. "Oh wow! Oh wow! Oh wow! Oh wow! Oh wow! Oh wow! A reporter?! Really, really, really, really, really?!" she asked.

"Uh huh..." Wushi answered.

"GREAT!" Katie exclaimed.

"Are you one of the wrestlers here at UWO?" Wushi asked.

"Yep, sure am," Katie answered.

"And she is too?" Wushi asked pointing to the japanese woman.

"Yep, sure am. That's Yoki. She's a serious martial artist," Katie said, imitating kung fu. "Wanna see the others?!"

"Yeah," Wushi answered.

"Great-a-reeny!" Katie said before she grabbed Wushi by the arm and dragged her through the backstage area.

* * *

On the first step of the tour, Katie took Wushi to the concession stand where a woman was hanging a man upside down from the legs. The woman was a somewhat tall black woman with black hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a sliver crop top with a black stripes on opposite sides, long silver pants with black stripes on opposite sides, long silver armbands, and black boots.

"That's Veronica Smith," said Katie. "She's a female bodybuilder."

"Next time, you better have some onion bagels or your ass is getting clobbered! Do you understand me?!" Veronica said.

The man nodded and Veronica dropped him hard on the ground.

Katie took Wushi over and introduced her to Veronica, despite Wushi being nervous. "Hey, Veronica, this is Wushi. She's a reporter!" she said.

"I don't do well with reporters," said Veronica. "They make me very upset! And you know what I do with things that make me upset?! I do this!"

Veronica lifted Wushi over her head and tossed her like a rag doll into a nerby trash can.

"She's a little rough around the edges, but she really quite nice," said Katie. "Well don't just sit there playing in the trash! We've got a tour to continue!"

With that, Katie pulled Wushi out the trash can and continued showing Wushi around. Giving her a good look at all the stars of UWO.


	3. UWO Debut Show July 17th, 2014 Part 2

_Promo vignette_

_The full moon shines over an abandoned Western ghost town. An eerie wind blows through the empty streets, tumbleweeds dance and doors open by themselves. The camera pans to an abandoned saloon. The saloon is covered with dust, the windows are broken, and not a sound of a soul can be heard. Suddenly, a lantern on a table flickers by itself. It flickers and flickers until a gun bullet fires at it, taking it out._

_Just then, a man slowly walks in front of the table. He is a white man with a black beard and goatee and wearing a black cowboy hat and a black cowboy outfit._

_As the camera zooms away from him, another man rises in front of it. He is a white man with a black beard and goatee and is wearing the same outfit as the other. His eyes glow red and he then quickly ducks down as the other man points his gun at the camera and fires. After he fires, the man disappears and the camera quickly zooms out of the saloon. After the doors close, a ghostly sprit jumps out in front of the camera._

**The Tombstones**

**Coming soon**

* * *

As Katie herself pointed out, the tour was not over. Their next stop was on the far northwest side of the arena where most of the production trucks were. After a cartwheel, Katie pointed Wushi in the direction of a nearby black woman.

She had light brown curly hair and wore a white ecko skully hat with the ecko logo in blue; a light blue shirt that read, "72 ECKO UNLTD MMA," with '72 ECKO UNLTD' in black and the ecko rhino logo and MMA in white; white shorts; and black nike shoes with the nike logo and shoelaces in light blue.

"Who's that?" asked Wushi.

"Oh! That's CJ! She's from Baltimore and she's a funky rapper yo!" said Katie before she was met with a hard punch in the back of the head from CJ.

"Yo, girl! Nobody says 'funky' anymore! Get with the program, Pigtails!" said CJ.

"Sorry," Katie said, rubbing her head.

After Katie introduced her, Wushi asked if the Baltimorean was really a rapper to which CJ took great offence.

"You don't think I can rap, Sushi girl?! Well let me show you how we do it in the BMD!" said CJ.

"BMD?!" Wushi asked confused.

"Yo, is this girl stupid or what?" CJ said to Katie. "BMD, Baltimore, Maryland. B for Baltimore, MD for the initials of Maryland."

"Oh! I always thought it stood for Big Massive Di-" Katie said before Wushi cut her off by covering her mouth.

And so, after pushing a button on her red boom box and turning to a hip hop beat, CJ commenced with her rap.

CJ- "Listen up, cause I don't like to repeat myself,

My name is CJ and I'm from the land of the wise,

Better recognize, son, or I will open your eyes,

Don't complicate yourself with me, keep your ass in line,

I'll leave you more confused than a lecture from Albert Einstein,

Other rappers are fake,

Make no mistake,

I'm the true player in my town,

Leave them bitches without a sound,

You think you can freestyle with the hottest kid on the block,

I'm the KFC colonel, leave you eatin' fried cock,

I'm an urban bitch, I don't do throwback numbers,

When God made the world, I was the 10th wonder,

I don't care about white or black, I break the Berlin Wall of Rap,

I create more surprises than a red Christmas stocking cap,

Nobody can touch me, I'm a gift from heaven,

I cause mass destruction, I'm a walking 9/11,

I don't need top records, my tongue's a platinum hit,

50 Cent tried to stop me, but couldn't handle my shit,

So that's all for tonight, hope you enjoy the show,

And if you didn't, you can bite my black ass and blow,

Cold as ice, bitch!"

CJ turned her boom box off and walked off, leaving Wushi practically speechless. "Wow..." she said.

However, her shock was soon cut off by a revving sound. From the garage door, a man wearing a white motorist suit with red lines and a white helmet with red lines, came zooming in on a red ATV, nearly running over Wushi while Katie just cartwheeled out of the way performing a series of donuts and cyclones.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! You almost hit us!" Wushi said.

"Sorry about that," the man said before taking off his helmet.

The man's face was a clean-cut white face with short wavy blond hair.

"This is Oliver Zanny, UWO's resident extreme daredevil," said Katie.

"I'm into fast cars and fast stunts! Wahooo!" Oliver exclaimed before he jetted off.

Suffice to say, the UWO was full of all kinds of unique characters. Only in the UWO for a cup of coffee and Wushi had enough info for a full story. But the characters were still yet to come as the sounds of trumpets filled the air.

The snoopy reporter turned to see a group of men in black suits with huge trumpets playing a fanfare as a white, horse-drawn carriage entered the garage area. As the carriage stopped, one of the men rolled out a red carpet next to it.

Another one of the men stepped forward and announced the arrival of the person in the carriage. "His Majesty, Prince David!"

Another one of the men opened the carriage and from out of it came a white man in a black suit. He had short blond hair and was wearing a gold crown.

"Men, escort me to my quarters and as usual, keep the riff raff from touching me," David said.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the men said as they surrounded the prince and escorted him to the backstage area, passing by Wushi and Katie.

"Well he's certainly high on himself," said Wushi.

"Yeah...BUT ISN'T HE CUTE?!" Katie said, shaking Wushi.

"Oh brother," Wushi said.

Grabbing the young reporter by the hand, Katie took Wushi further down to show her some more of what the UWO had to offer.

* * *

Back in the arena, "Big Joe Mufferaw" by Stompin' Tom Conners played. Two men appeared on the stage.

One was a white man with a 5 0'clock shadow. He had short brown hair and was wearing a red plaid shirt; brown jeans and black boots. His name was Terry Jenkins.

The other was a white man with a large brown furry beard. He wore a black beanie hat; a blue plaid shirt, black jeans and brown boots. His name was Ulysses Haystack.

The two men carried felling axes.

"The following tag team contest is set for one-fall! Comin' down the aisle, from Great Falls, Montana, at a combined weight of 512 pounds, Ulysses Haystack and Terry Jenkins, The Mountaineers!" Sally announced.

"Welcome back to the most exciting 2 hours of wrestling anywhere on the planet known as the UWO as we get set for tag team action!" said Jenny.

"That's right, girl and straight from the rocky montains with their pick axes in tow, we have the Mountaineers ready to go! Ha! I made a rhyme there!" said Doug.

Jenny just groaned. "Anyway, here in UWO, we always deliver and our tag team division is no different as you'll soon find out!" she exclaimed.

After getting in the ring, the Mountaineers disposed of their axes and Ulyssus took off his hat.

Paul Burchill's pirate theme played and two men appeared on the stage.

They were two white men in blue and gold pirate suits and brown boots. One man had a black mustache and goatee. His name was Percy. The other had a blond mustache and goatee. His name was William.

The two men pulled out pirate swords as they walked down to the ring.

"And their opponents, from the Caribbean Islands, at a total combined weight of 438 pounds, William and Percy, The Buccaneers!" Sally announced.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," Jenny sang.

"So I'm guessing you're into pirates?" asked Doug.

"Well yeah. When I was a kid, I would often play with my plastic swords," said Jenny.

"I bet other guys wanted to play with them too," said Doug.

"I mean my toy swords, you idiot!" said Jenny.

After getting in the ring, the Buccaneers took off their pirate coats and hats.

Percy was revealed to have short black hair while William had blond wavy hair.

The referee rang the bell and the match began.

Percy and Terry started the match in lockup. Percy then got Terry in a headlock, then Terry bounced him off te ropes and got him with a shoukder tackle. He then picked up Percy and clubbed him with a few shots to the back followed by a scoop slam. He then ran off the ropes and went for a leg drop, but Percy dodged it then ran off the ropes and got him with a running dropkick before tagging in William. The two picked up Terry, Irish whipped him off the ropes and got him with a double dropkick before William went for the cover. He got a 2 count. He picked up Terry and got him with a few side kicks, then went for and Irish whip, but Terry reversed it and went for a clothesline, but William ducked and got him with a spinning heel kick. As Terry got to his feet, William ran off the rope and went for a running crossbody, but Terry caught him and turned it into a powerslam before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Terry picked up William and brought him to his team's corner and tagged in Ulyssus who got him with a kick to the gut then wailed on him with a series of punches to the face.

"I'll tell you what, that Haystack character need a serious shave! He look like something out of Duck Dynasty," said Doug.

Ulysses banged William's head against the upper right turnbuckle then got him with a short arm chlotesline before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Haystack picked up William, kicked him in the gut, Irish whipped him off the ropes and got him with a clothesline, then picked him up and scoop slammed him, followed by an elbow drop before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Haystack got him with a few mounted punches the picked him up and Irish whipped him off the ropes. He went for a clothesline, but William slid underneath it and tagged in Percy. Percy springboarded off the ropes, rolled in the ring, the springboarded off the second rope and got Haystack with a springboard crossbody pin. He got a 2 count. As Haystack got to his feet, Percy got him with an arm wrench ad brought him to his team's corner before tagging in William who went to the top rope and got him with an axe handle. He then dragged him to the center of the ring, ran off the ropes and got him with a spiral leg drop before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. William tagged in Percy and the two Irish whipped Haystack off the ropes, but Haystack got them with a double clothesline. He then tagged in Terry and Terry got both William and Percy with a clothesline then Irish whipped Percy off the ropes and got him with a big boot, then scoop slammed Willaim onto Percy. He then tagged in Haystack who ran off the rope and got them both with a big splash and went for the cover on Percy. He got a 2 count. Haystack picked up Percy and got him with a powerbomb and went for the cover, but William broke it up. Terry then attacked William and tossed him out of the ring and then tackled him into the barricade. Meanwhile, Haystack picked up Percy and went for scoop slam, but he countered out and got him with a kick to the gut, then ran off the ropes and got him with a corkscrew neckbreaker. He then springboarded off the second rope and got him with a springboard corkscrew senton before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Percy went to the lower left turnbuckle and climbed to the top rope, waiting for Haystack to get to his feet. But Terry pushed him off the ropes and Haystack capitalized by picking up Percy and tackling him into the lower right turnbuckle and giving him a number of shoulder blocks before tagging in Terry who got him with a running scoop slam before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. Terry picked up Percy and went for an Irish whip, but Percy countered it into a single leg takedown the went to the lower right turnbuckle, went to the top rope, and as Terry got to his feet, he hit him with a senton. He then dragged him to the center of the ring and tagged in Willaim who slingshotted off the ropes and hit Terry with a senton before going for the cover. He got a 2 count.

"Awesome tag team action here on UWO!" exclaimed Jenny.

"You said it, sister, and we haven't even started yet!" said Doug.

William picked up Terry and got him with a suplex then tagged in Percy who climbed to the top rope and got him with a leg drop before going for the cover. He got a 2 count. As Percy picked up Terry, Terry got him a few punches to the gut, then Irish whipped him off the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Percy ducked, ran off the ropes, and got him with a hurricanrana which sent him into the upper right turnbuckle. Percy then got him with a 10 punch, but as he got to 9, Terry countered it into a powerbomb.

"Nice powerbomb! Terry needs to make a tag and fast!" exclaimed Jenny.

Terry tagged in Haystack and Percy tagged in William. Haystack got William with a series of clotheslines, then powerbombed him into the lower left turnbuckle. He went in for the charge, but William got him with a kick to the face. However, as he ran toward him, Haystack got him with a side slam before going for the pin. Percy broke it up. Terry attacked Percy from behind and then he and Haystack Irish whipped him off the ropes and got him with a double gutbuster. The refree called Terry back to his corner and Haystack went for a suplex on Percy, but William clipped him at the leg. The two went for a double sulpex, but Haystack countered into a double suplex of his own.

"Woah! Massive strength from the big dog!" said Doug.

"Wait a minute, what's up with Terry?" said Jenny.

Terry went to the upper right turnbuckle, climbed the top rope, and hit both Percy and William with a senton.

"Well to answer your question, he was up in the air," said Doug.

But before Haystack could go for a cover, both the Buccaneers rolled out of the ring.

"Very smart by the Buccaneers to get out of the ring," said Jenny.

"Who are the legal men again? It's hard to keep track," said Doug.

Haystack attacked both the Buccaneers on the outside of the ring and they double teamed him before Terry came in and evened the score. Terry attacked Percy while Haystack attacked William. Terry and Percy wailed on each other with punches to the head. Meanwhile, Willain knocked Haystack's head against the steel steps, the climbed to the top turnbuckle. As Haystack got to his feet, William hit him, Percy, and even Terry with a moonsault.

"Awesome! Ladies and gentlemen, we've said it before, if you think you know pro wrestling, if you think you know sports entertainment, you're dead wrong!" exclaimed Jenny.

"Only in the UWO, baby!" exclaimed Doug.

Haystack picked up Percy and brought him into the ring, but as he got into the ring, William grabbed him by the leg. With Haystack pinned down, Percy ran off the ropes and got him with a running dropkick to the head. Terry clubbed William in the back of the head and then went for the charge, William single leg takedowned him into the steel steps. William then headed in to the ring, picked up Haystack, and put him in an electric chair position. Percy then went to the upper left turnbuckle, climbed the top rope and with Haystack on William's shoulders, gave him a missile dropkick.

"They call that move, the Crow's Nest," said Jenny.

Percy covered Haystack for the pin and the win.

"Here are ya'll winners, the Buccaneers!" Sally announced.

"Yo, that tag team match was off the chain, baby!" Doug exclaimed.

"I could've watched that match all day! That, my friend, was a perfect example of kick ass action!" exclaimed Jenny.

* * *

After taking a large sip of his drink, Joey let out a loud burp. "Pretty nice tag team match there, wouldn't you say, sis?" he said.

"It was decent enough," said Mary.

"I especially loved the pirate gimmick from the Buccaneers," said Joey.

"Personally, I was more into the lumberjack persona of the Mountaineers," said Mary. "As for the match itself, it was an OK outing for both teams."

"I've got a good feeling about the Buccaneers. I think they'll kick major ass in the future!" said Joey.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because you still have your little 'pirate fetish?'" asked Mary.

"I do not have a pirate fetish!" said Joey.

"Please, Mom told me you used to sleep with your Captain Hook doll...and that you still do!" said Mary.

"I do not! I am too old for those kinda things, thank you very much," Joey said before he, unbeknown to his sister, played with his Captian Hook beanie.

* * *

_Promo vignette_

_A gentle snowfall appears._

_Fade to black._

_Fade into a mound of snow._

_A woman's hand take a handful of the snow and caresses it._

_The woman has short white hair, blue lipstick, and is wearing a blue legless and sleeveless outfit with a large white snowflake designed in the center and blue elf shoes._

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, in the lane, snow is glistening, a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland. Winter...when that grey sky appears and you feel the chilling air, you know the time has come for that first snowflake to fall. The moment you touch that first bit of snow, it feels oh so cold and yet...at the same time...it feels oh so good. The mystery of the falling snow entices the curious mind. The cold ice that reflects you, that reflects your greatest desires and your darkest fears. The joy of a little kid frolicking through the white majesty that covers the earth, the enthusiasm on his face as he holds out his tongue and he tastes that first snowflake. The time is approaching...winter is coming and when the first snowflake falls and the cold air rushes through the atmosphere, I will be there to embrace it and soon...very soon, the UWO will feel the cold, chilling grip of my joy, my enthusiasm, my salvation. Be prepared, be prepared for me...Glacia," the woman said.

_Glacia blows the snow into the camera._

_Fade to black._

* * *

The next step of Katie and Wushi's tour took them to another section of the backstage area where a plethora of wrestlers were hanging out.

"This is the UWO Cruiserweight Division," said Katie.

On one side of the area, a bald black man wearing black underwear, black knee pads, and black boots, was lifting barbels.

"That's Rod Stephan. He's the strongest Cruiserweight in the world," said Katie.

A tan man wearing a Hawaiian straw hat, a blue Hawaiian shirt with palm trees on it, tan pants, and brown sandals, was playing a ukulele on a table.

"That's Hawaiian Man. He's a very easy-going guy," said Katie.

As Kaite and Wushi walked further down, they were greeted by a white guy in a black bat suit and mask hanging upside down. Wushi was scared, but Katie treated it like nothing and introduced her.

"This is Dark Bat," said Katie.

Meanwhile, another cruiserweight was taking selphies and pictures with his iPhone. He was a white man with a dirty blond sould patch and wearing a blue and white cap, black elbow pads, a black shirt with "FOLLOW ME" written in big bold capital blue letters, light blue shorts with dark blue squares on them, and blue and white sneakers.

"And this is Dean Marx. He's into social media," said Katie.

"Also known as the #1 Superstar Worldwide. Like the shirt says, follow me, like me, subscribe to me, love me," Dean said before he walked off.

"Oh my boss is not going to believe this," said Wushi.

"Wanna see more?" asked Katie.

"Sure," said Wushi.

"Goody woody! Let's go!" Katie exclaimed before she grabbed Wushi by the hand again and the two continued the tour.


End file.
